leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Serafin, the Adventurer
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = range |health = 40 |attack = 80 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |mana= 270 (+67.2) |manaregen= 5.5 (+0.78) |hp = 368 (+71.4) |damage= 59.3 (+3.1) |range = 480 |armor = 24.5 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.665 (+3.15%) |healthregen = 4.8 (+0.62) |ms = 335 }} "Serafin" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. An Adventurer, Researcher, an archeologist and a Biologist; as a freewilled young girl she seeks for something amazing that would feed her hunger as an adventurer. She discover many things including the place of Hamindan, she wrote a journal of it, she is the only person who are authorized and befriended by the Zodiacs. Many persons try to steal the journal of her, of course before they do that they must go through first in the hard way. Serafin uses Whip as her primary weapon and she has a golden compass. Abilities Serafin uses her golden compass to seek Magical Items. The Golden Compass is summoned above the character then points to the direction when an item is been detected at . These items lasts for 15 seconds and appear once in every seconds. |description2= Magical Items are exclusive consumable items which Serafin can only use. Magical Items= |-|Magical Chest= * When any Ally/Enemy unit dies in his vicinity, magic chest will gather . Consume the chest to gain the gold collected. Enemy Champion can steal when they hit Serafin. |-|Rune Warp Stone= * Consume to open a portal going back to the Base Platform Instantly. Portal lingers for up to 10 seconds and Serafin can freely go back and forth between the Field and Base Platform. |-|Old Scroll= * Consume then grant 35% of her max Current Experience and Reduces her all spells by 12 seconds. |-|Wicked Ring= * Consume then for the next 35 seconds, bonus or will convert into as Bonus in her Basic Attack or Spell. |-|Peculiar Cookie= * Consume to instantly Heal and . }} Serafin lashes out her whip above then pull herself, briefly make her for 0.75 seconds while above ground. Then lands to the target area in where her cursor is located, dealing to all unit hit and apply for 2 seconds |description2= :}} Sluggish is a modified effect of Slow. Unit affected will also Slow their Turning or Deviation of Direction by 75%. |description3= Reveals the Location of Magical Item in this spell's Range when she is above. |leveling= }} }} |range= 1000 |effect radius= 135 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Serafin's Basic Attack marks the target which reveals the angle of previously damaged side. (This angle is the same with Fiora's Vital Hit points). When she hit the target at the same direction (within the angle), it will deal increasing damage per consecutive hit up to 4 stack. |description2= Serafin rolls to the target direction then gain bonus }} for 3 seconds. |leveling= of target's max health)}}}} |leveling2= }} |angle= 60° |effect radius= 525 |cooldown= 12.5 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Serafin lashes out her whip to the target direction dealing to first unit it hit. Hitting an Enemy Champion will be . While her whip entoils a unit, using Basic Attack or spell will Undo the Entoil effect early. |description2= :}} A modified Crowd Control effect. Entoiled unit are basically rooted but they will remain FACING to their current direction. They can use basic attack or spell but they cannot release it at their REAR. |leveling= }} Duration| }} |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Serafin lashes out her whip to target direction dealing to first unit it hit then her whip latches Enemy Champion's random Equipped Item then send it to the random direction. Item taken will remain on the ground and Enemy Champion will only gain it's effect once they pick it up or after 8 seconds. Enemy are also for 3 seconds. |description2= Using Entoil toward the taken item on the ground, will use her whip to pull the item toward her. |leveling2= }} }} |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} User:Lyndongwapo/customwork|Check out my other Works Old Abilities Hide= |-|Old Ability= As an adventurer, a compass is the most important thing. In Battle, a compass is found atop the character. The Pointer of a Compass always seeks the direction of the Base. Coursing in the direction of Compass' Pointer, will grant her bonus movement speed in every unit travelled. Bonus Speed starts to decay in over 3 seconds after deviating direction. |leveling= bonus speed per unit travelled }} }} Enter a stance preparing for a quick attack, which automatically leaves stance after next attack. Staying in the stance longer will increase her accuracy gaining bonus critical chance per second but reduces her movement speed by 25%. It will also slows movement speed and the deviation of the enemy target's course in over a duration. |description2= Critical Strike will also double the Slow effect and slow duration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} Hitting the target consecutively in the same SIDE, will deal an increasing bonus damage which is based in their maximum health. The increased damage stack for up to four times. The effects resets or stack is lost, if Serafin strikesthe same target in differ SIDE or after a 4 second duration. |description2= Every Unit have 4 divisions of SIDES: the Front, the Rear, the Right Side and the Left Side. It was angled 90 degrees per SIDE. |description3= Tumbles toward the target position then gain her bonus attack speed in over 3 seconds. |leveling= plus }} |leveling3= }} |range= 475 |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype= mana }} }} Sends her whip in the target direction to the first target it hit dealing physical damage and snare target in over a duration. target remain faced in their present course direction then their auto-attack and spell, cannot be released or casted in their Rare SIDE. |description2= Serafin greatly increase her movement speed while her whip the target. Using auto-attack or extending the whip at its maximum range, will take off the whip and end up the snare duration as well as the bonus movement speed. |leveling= |description2= units |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Serafin launches her whip to the target direction affecting the first Enemy Champion it hit, it deal Physical Damage then her Whip latches on Target's Equipped Item. The targeted Item is randomly selected, taking the item and forced it to undress. Item are send toward her in any direction and leave it on the ground, this will disable the effect of item and only be acquired again, once the Enemy Champion pick it up or after 8 seconds. |leveling= |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} Zodiacs The 12 Zodiacs